


Don't Flinch 無路可逃

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Forced Kissing, Imprisonment, M/M, Torture, trick - Freeform, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 送閃閃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 有人斷了至少一條骨。





	Don't Flinch 無路可逃

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Flinch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121575) by [TerraTenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi). 

> 授權：

Barry最初得到超能力的時候，他覺得酷斃了。即使隨著時間推移，他發現種種危險，諸如防不了摩擦的衣服以及極度低血糖症狀，他仍然熱愛他的超能力，不會為了任何事放棄它。

那是以前的事了。

原來只要有足夠時間，你會幾乎在一切身上找到缺點。有時你只需要一點助力。

折斷一條骨。癒合一條骨。

折斷一條骨。錯位癒合一條骨。再次折斷一條骨。

折斷一條骨。錯位癒合一條骨。痛苦度日直至可以折斷那條骨。

折斷一條骨。錯位癒合一條骨。再次折斷一條骨。縮了縮。再次錯位癒合一條骨。

他記起Isaac Bowin。那個小鬼一直是個惡霸，但上了小學後他特別喜歡欺負Barry。Isaac其中一個最愛的遊戲就是要求你回答你怕不怕蒼蠅。如果你說不怕。他就在你面前雙手猛地一拍，才不會留神會不會打中你的鼻。如果你縮了縮，他就會指責你說謊。然後他會痛打你一頓。

Barry很快想通，訣竅就是不要縮。

「你準備好再試一次了嗎，Barry？」

Barry什麼也沒說。

Dr. Wells對著他微笑。「記住，Barry，你必須盡可能保持靜止，否則骨頭可能錯位癒合。那我們就不得不再次折斷。我希望有別的方法，但我們仍然未研究出可以在你身上起效的麻醉劑。」

Barry繃緊地點了點頭。他想知道Cisco是不是還在努力找他。考慮到他已經失蹤這麼久了。

「那麼好吧。我們開始了。」

Wells將椅子拉近Barry旁邊，傾身，溫柔親吻他沒有反應的嘴。猛地一扭，他折斷了Barry錯位癒合的第二根手指。閃過的劇痛令Barry倒吸一口氣，讓Wells得以探進他嘴中。

但他沒有縮。

一分鐘後Wells坐回去，臉帶微笑。「比平時好多了，Barry。做得好。」

Barry什麼也沒說。

Wells深情捧起他的臉頰。「那我們明天繼續。我想你是時候好好休息一下了。」

Wells離開了視線範圍，片刻之後，綁著Barry的床向後落回臥位。雙腳位置稍微高於頭部以保持腦部血液循環。燈光熄滅，大門關上，Barry被獨自留在一片漆黑之中。


End file.
